


Wing-Loaded

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Panties, Sastiel - Freeform, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam buys Castiel some adorable, if anatomically incorrect, panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wing-Loaded

Sam _meant_ them as a cute gift, but he's regretting it immediately, as soon as he shows the adorable white panties to Castiel and gets nothing but a frown in return. Sam flushes red to the tips of his ears and mutters an apology, starting to stuff the panties back in the bag but Cas frowns deeper, pulls Sam's hand back and grabs the offending garment, unfolding them and tracing his fingers along the screenprinted wings on the sides, baby blue on white to match the trim, to match the flourishing script on the back that spells _angel_.

“Sam,” Cas croaks, still frowning, fingers tracing the word and the sparkly little crystals that make a fluffy cloud around it.

“It was stupid, I should've asked first-”

“It  _is_ stupid,” Cas echos, flickering his eyes up to Sam, wide mouth set in an unamused line. “These wings aren't accurate at all.”

Sam blinks like an idiot, relief flooding his chest, shoulders relaxing, almost smiling. “So you'll wear them?”

“I'll try them,” Cas says, but he looks skeptical.

Five minutes later, he still looks skeptical, even though Sam is sitting on the bed with his jaw fucking dropped. Cas in the panties looks better than he imaged, and he spent a long time imagining. It's not just that the white panties look amazing with all that tanned skin, that the low cut of the waist hits him at the perfect place, so his hipbones and the painted blue wings make a frame for his jammed-up half-hard dick, and it's not how his ass looks either, it's not  _just_ any of that, but all of that combined with his actual wings stuck out behind him, full and proud, it's  _that_ whole fucking show that makes Sam wipe his hand over his mouth and charge to his feet.

“You see how they're different?” Cas says, ends abruptly when Sam sweeps him back against the wall and plunges his hands into the soft darkness of the wings and insistently presses his open mouth against Cas's. Anything else Cas has to say is lost into Sam's mouth, against his tongue and his teeth.

Sam's rubbing hard at the roots of Cas's wings and slotting his big thigh between Cas's legs and this part, he imagined this part too, sinking his teeth into Cas's plush bottom lip and the angel writhing and pushing against him, wings fluttering closed and pressing them together closer, roots jutting up hard under Sam's groping hands. Everything is superheated, wings trapping their hot breath and rutting bodies and Sam almost laughs against Cas's mouth when he feels the angel go stiff underneath him, when his wings rustle furiously and his dick twitches against Sam's big thigh so he presses harder until he can feel the wet spot where Cas blew his load already, and he only  _almost_ laughs because it's exactly what he pictured, Cas messing up those pretty panties.

The rest, the part where Cas sinks down onto his knees but keeps his wings wrapped around Sam, juts them up so Sam can still rub at them while he's greedily grabbing for his dick, all of that is pure Castiel, since Sam never planned that far at all, and by the time Sam shoots down Cas's throat, Cas is impressively spilling again, dick out and grasped tight in his hand so he splashes up against his stomach this time, all pretty white trails and pretty white panties on tanned skin.

And he swears, while he slides the panties off and uses them to clean up his mouth and his stomach, he _swears_ to Sam that he does genuinely like the things. But before the night is out, Sam's found some more anatomically correct wing-printed panties anyway, looking forward to comparing Cas's wings with those ones too.


End file.
